The Girl Code
by CaptureLife
Summary: There are 5 girl codes which my friends & I invented for so called 'safety'. Once you break one rule, you are dead meat. I guess, I'm a dead meat since I broke rule number 5. -Victoria Jones.
1. Prologue

**The Girl Code**

**© CaptureLife**

* * *

**Prologue**

**There are 5 girl codes that my friends & I currently invented by ourselves. **

**First one: You can't date one of your best friend's exes. **

**Second one: Once one of you has proclaimed 'dibs' on a guy, there should be no stealing.**

**Third one: If all of you like the same guy, there should be a fair competition to know who can have him**

**Fourth one: No one should accept the role of being a 'bridge' between her bestfriend and the guy he likes. **

**Fifth one: No one as in no one can ever date their brother. **

**If ever one of you breaks these rules there will be consequences you don't want to know. ;)**

Hi, I'm **Victoria Dawn Jones. **One of the girls who made this so called 'code'. A **popular bee **as they call it or I'm really the school's **PRINCESS. **So, don't try to mess with me. Anyway, I think my life entered hell when I broke almost all of the rules especially the last one. Yes, you read it right. I fell in love with **Logan Philip Jones**; my so called evil brother.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

To all my followers and everyone who's been reading my Bori/Vavan series, please cooperate with me in this one. Yes, I know this is somehow a Vogan story but it's just some warm up because after I finish **Anti-Beck Oliver**. I'm going to work with a new Bori/Vavan series called '**Lose A Guy In 10 Days'**.


	2. I- Oh so fabulous life!

**The Girl Code**

**© CaptureLife**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Victoria's Point Of View **

**_*LizzyBoo calling* _**

What does Liz need in this early morning? We will see each other in school in just a few minutes.

**"Hello Liz? What's with the call?" **I asked her a I put some lip gloss on my lips to make it shine and glimmer.

**"Eeeeep! He's coming this way" **She squealed on the other line.

I grab my bag and went downstairs. **"Darn it, Liz. That hurts my ears" **I responded annoyed.

**"But Mr. Hottie slash Cutie slash Avan Jogia is standing in front of me" **She whispers as I slam my car door and drove to school.

**"You got to be kidding Liz? He's mine and don't you dare touch him or else" **I warn her and I drive as fast as I can so I can reach school faster.

**"Pfft. He's not your property" **She whispers again as I heard Avan said 'Hi' to her.

**"Liz, you will no-"*****_toot toot* _**I was about to answer but Lizzy hung up on me. Oh no, she didn't.

**(Sherwood High)**

I'm walking furiously and I'm making sure that I give everyone my famous deadly glare so they can get out of my way and scurry off. Everyone was getting out of the way and it was like I'm walking on a red carpet with everyone greeting me. Told you, I'm popular. ;)

**"Liz, I didn't know you made a new friend" **I surprised Liz and place one of my hand in my hips. **"Hi, I'm Victoria Dawn Jones, you are?" **I let out a handshake.

**"What the hell are you doing here Vic?" **Liz whispers at my ear but I think Avan heard it so boo yah.

**"Don't worry Liz, it's alright" **He pats Liz's shoulder then look to me. **"I'm Avan Jogia and I know you. No need for introductions"** He shakes my hand and kissed it. Can I just die? I'm totally fangirling at the moment. You guys don't know on how much I have a crush on this guy forever.

**"See Lizzy, he says it's alright"** I said as I stand infront of Liz. **"So what are you doing talking to her and not to some other girl like uhm, me?" **I added.

**"I didn't know you're funny Vic!" **Liz said as she pushes me over.

**"I just returned her Chemistry book but now I have to go. Bye ladies!" **He walks away so hot.

**"Bye/Byiee" **Liz and I said in the same time.

Avan turned his head back in our way. **"Oh yeah, I forgot to say on how gorgeous you look today Victoria" **then he winks and tilted his way back to the way he's going.

**"Boo to the YAH! I told you, he's mine" **I turned to Liz and give her a little smirk.

**"He talked to me first and that certainly means he came over for me and not you"** She crossed her arms and gave me her so not famous deadly glare.

**"Whatever, cheater!"**

**"I don't care, stealer"**

**"Ahh, you just didn't call me that Liz!"**

**"I think I just did Victoria, what you going to do about it?"**

**"I'm going to rip you off to pieces" **I was about to strangle Lizzy when suddenly Ariana the saviour came. Whoopee!.-.

Ariana stands on the middle of Liz & I. **"What the heck is going on?" **she asks.

**"Ask little Miss Stealer." **Lizzy looks straight at me and raises one of her eyebrow. **"Yeah, you heard me Vicky"**

**"Is it true Vic?" **Ariana asks me. Ooh, they want answers then I'll give them one.

**"I don't care who you believe Ari but seriously Avan was checking me out. By the way, I should probably say thanks because without your chemistry book being lost. He wouldn't notice how gorgeous I am. Toodles, my friend!" **I flip my hair flirtatiously and walk to my next class. That's how you finish a stupid argument.

**(Victoria's House)**

So a whole day has passed in school and Avan just gave me his number, I would love to shove it at Liz's throat. Ugh, that girl certainly knows that I super like him than ever. Seriously, I didn't talk to them the whole day and just went home straight away. They are getting in my nerves, seriously.

**_*ErinBabes calling*_**

**"Erin, what do you need?" **I ask her while I'm painting my nails.

**"Can you just open your door?" **She said as she hangs up and I walk slowly through our front door and opens it.

**"What are you three doing here?" **I point at Ariana, Lizzy and Erin. F.Y.I – They are my best friends, you should know.

Ariana enters with Liz & Erin. **"We are here to fix your little boy problem" **Ariana says.

**"God, why didn't you just came over when I finish my nails. Look, they are ruined" **Ugh. I said as I walk to my room.

**"Get over it sister. This is a serious thing!" **Erin spats.

**"Sure, let's get it started" **Ariana said as Liz handed her a scrapbook of our friendship for the past 15 years.

**"I didn't know, you still got that" **I snatch the book and open its pages as I saw a very particular page which says '**GIRL CODE'. "What's this?" **I added.

**"It's the girl code which will be implemented it in our friendship" **Ariana says as she snatch the book back to her. **"First rule: You can't date one of your best friend's exes"**

**"We all know that's a big no No!" **Liz interrupted.

**"Shhh. Shut up!" **Erin glares at Liz and reads the second rule. **"Second rule: Once someone proclaim 'dibs' on a guy, no one can ever steal them" **

**"Like the way, I said 'dibs' on Avan and yet Vic steals him" **Liz added.

**"You know I like him since we were little, stop being a gank" **I answered her.

**"Can you two just 'shhhh'?"** Ariana said and continues to read the third rule. **"If all of a sudden you like the same guy, there should be a fair fight and that's what exactly we're going to talk about sooner or later" **Ariana points at Liz and I.

**"Fourth one: No one should accept the role of being a 'bridge' between a guy and your best friend" **Erin says.

**"Last rule: The biggest girl code that you should never break. Never as in never fall in love with your brother" ** Erin and Ariana said in union.

**"That was a stupid rule. Seriously, only Ariana & I have brothers and there is no way, I'm going to fall in love with that filthy human being" **I reacted and lightly hit Ariana and Erin in the head.

**"Nothing is impossible Vic. Also, you're brother is so hot. He's the school Heartthrob, prince and cutie. Lastly, he's my boyfriend so that makes sense" **Ariana explained.

**"One word: YUUUCCCK! and that's illegal DUH!" **I rolled my eyes and imitate a person puking.

** "Whatever. I just want to know about the fair fight Vic & I are going to have" **Liz said as she put some gloss in her lips.

**"You're going to find out the day after tomorrow but for now do you guys agree with this code" **Erin asks.

**"Yup/Sure/Whatever" **Ariana, Liz and I said all together.

**"Handshake? To close the deal?" **Erin offers her hand.

**"DEAL" **We all said as we share our private and original handshakes. Still, I can't stand rule five. Seriously, I would never fall in love with my brother. I mean it.

* * *

A/N:  
**This is just a small brief introduction of Victoria's life. Logan's appearance will be on the next chappie. ^^_^^ **

**To all the people who read my other stories, can you support this one too? It might be not your OTP or something but it would mean so much if you read this story and somehow have fun with it. :) **


	3. II- The Devil's BACK

**The Girl Code**

**© CaptureLife **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Logan's Point Of View**

Glad to be back in town! There's only one thing I've been looking forward to and that is my little sister Victoria Jones. (Insert evil smile here)

Ah, I forgot to introduce who I am. I'm Logan Philip Jones, 17 years older. Victoria's brother but I'm only a year older and we're in the same grade. I started to go to school late. Deal with it. I love messing my sister head a LOT. I just find it entertaining.

**_*Logan'sRiri calling*_**

**"Babe, what made you call?" **I asked Ariana. She's my girlfriend.

**"I heard you are back in town, want me to join you back to your house?" **She asks me with her cute innocent voice.

**"Sure babe. I'll pick you up and we'll go straight at my house" **I told her and hang up. I'm not really a sweet type and she's annoying me lately.

I drove my car at Ariana's house then drove off to mine. No details needed because nothing AWESOME happened, you don't need details.

**_*ding dong* _**I hit the doorbell.

**_"_****Mom, I'll get it. It's just probably Erin or somebody. Eeep!" **She says and when she opens the door her happy face turn into =_=. **"Why are you here?" **She asks and glares at me.

**"Grandma sent me home and now I'm here." **I said as I sit on the couch and threw my things at the floor while Ariana sat beside me.

**"Grandma must be sick of your devil ways" **She said as she raises an eyebrow.

**"Nope. She sent me here so I can have quality time with you baby sister" **I stood up and hugs her while I smoothly snatch her phone on her back pocket.

She pushes me away. **"Don't you dare touch me!" **She walks away and run upstairs.

**"Won't you help your brother with his things?" **I screamed.

**"You have hands and feet, don't ya? DO IT YOURSELF" **She replies and I heard her slam the door.

I, Logan Jones am just starting to ruin Victoria's life. XD

* * *

**Victoria's Point Of View**

**"AHHH!" **I screamed out of my lungs. Why is he back!? I like my life better when he's at Grandma's. Don't worry Victoria, he's going to be gone once school hits again this Monday. He's just going to have only 2 days. 2 horrible days. ._.

I opened my laptop and went through my facebook wall where everybody keeps bugging. Did I tell you before that I'm popular!? Well, now you know.

**_Victoria Jones_**

**_Life couldn't get any worse. Big bro is back a.k.a the devil is back. #KillMeNow? ._._**

I throw myself at bed and I looked up at the ceiling and try to be happy. How can I be happy if trouble is just beside my room!? I need something to distract me, I know my phone.

I touch my back pocket and it's empty. Huh!? I thought I place my phone there. I checked all my pockets, under the bed, my closet, at the bathroom and anywhere in my room but still no sign of my phone. I think I know someone who could know where it is.

**"LOGAN!" **I screamed.

My door opened and the devil face has arrived. **"Yes, what can this handsome human being do to you?" **He smirked.

**"Where is my phone!?" **I ask him furiously as I give him my deadliest glare.

**"You mean this phone?" **He shows the phone and I was about to grab it when he put his hands up high. **"Reach it, if you can" **I jump up and down but there's no use. He's taller than me.

**"Ugh, just give it to me and stop acting like a kid" **I said.

**"Sure. Here you go" **He gives it to me and when he was about to close the door. **"Oh, before I forgot. Someone named Danny texted you awhile ago and he says he loves you so I replied to him and says you love him too" **He smirks and shuts the door.

He what!? Does he know Danny is such a huge nerd which made him a total loser. Now, this will all reach the school news paper and I'll slowly drift off the popular page. :'(

**_*Erinbabes calling*_**

**"Erin. Huhuhu" **I exclaimed right away after I hit the answer button.

**"Vic, what's wrong?" **she asks.

**"Logan is. He's ruining my life" **I said as I sobs.

**"You mean you're super duper hot brother is back. Eeep!" **She said excitedly.

**"Yuck! You disgust me. He's not even close to hot, he's a derp" **I said annoyingly and just hang up. Why do people find him so perfect!? He is totally annoying and evil. Evil, I tell you

I decided to fall asleep and dream about something wonderful in where Logan doesn't exists. Fairytales, prince and princesses will rule my dreams this afternoon and nothing will interfere it. I swear. ._.

* * *

**Logan's Point Of View**

3 hours has passed since I went to Victoria's room and now I'm bored so I'm joking to just fool around.

I checked the time and its 6:30 pm or what I like to call it Victoria's evening bath. Did you know that we share the same bathroom!? We're rich and we can have billions of bathrooms but mom refuses 'cause she thinks having one bathroom can make us like each other. .._..

I listen to the bathroom door and heard Victoria singing. Ah, target is on place. I slowly enter the bathroom door and snatch her bra then I close the door quickly and run inside of her room and locked the door.

After a few moments.

I heard her trying to open the door. **"Logan, I know you are in there. LET ME IN!" **She screams as she bangs the door.

**"HAHAHA." **I just laugh because I'm imagining her panicking. Epic face. :D

**"Stop laughing and open the door" **She yells as she keeps kicking and banging on the door.

I open the door quickly and smile at her. **"What's the rush sweetie?"**

**"Quit up the innocent act and tell me where did you put my bra?" **She said as she points at her chest. Don't worry guys, she's not naked. She's actually wearing a t-shirt and shorts but minus the bra.

**"You have one? Since when?" **I kid her.

**"Stop fooling around and give it to me" **She commanded.

**"Why would I give you something you don't have? Can't you see you're bubbles?" **I spat back.

**"Bubble!?" **She asked curiously.

**"Bubbles is another term for boobless. HAHA" **I laughed and saw her in this face O_o. Epic.

**"You're so UGH!" **She said as she slowly walks towards me as she grab the scissors at her mini table.

**"What are you going to do with that scissor?" **I ask nervously as I saw her smirk.

**"I'm going to cut every piece of your hair" **She said as she slowly walks towards me and I move backward.

**"NO YOU WON'T"**

**"YES I WILL" **After she said that she suddenly trip and we fell into the floor.

Our position we're kind of awkward. She's currently on top of me. Our eyes met and I notice how beautiful those brown eyes are. Her nose has the perfect shape. Her cheekbones we're adorably pinkish and wonderful. Her lips are irresistible and it makes me want to kiss her. She's such a wonderful creation.

**"Do you know you're so beautiful?" **I told her as I give her a sweet smile.

**"WHAT!?" **She said shockingly then suddenly my senses we're back. WHAT DID I JUST SAID!? AM I LOSING MY MIND!?

**"I said get up 'cause you're suffocating me!" **I coldly said and she hurriedly stood up. **"No one is going to know this, understand?" **I told her.

**"Ye—ah" **She stutter and I just walk out of her room and went straight into mine.

What happened to me!? My heart feels different, it starts to rapidly race. Horrible heart. You're probably still nervous about the fact Vic's going to cut my hair but darn it, she's stunning. NO! She's horrible.

* * *

A/N:

Is Logan starting to fall for her sister? Oh-uh. BTW, SUMMER BREAK TOUR! VOGAN MOMENTS ;)


	4. III- Told ya he's MINE

**The Girl Code**

**© CaptureLife **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Victoria Jones's Point Of View.**

After what happened yesterday between me and my evil brother everything went from annoying to awkward. ._.

IDK why but when I fell on top of Logan I felt my heart went _*dug dug dug*_. Maybe it's just a mini heart attack. Nothing more, nothing less. I hope so. What am I even saying?

**_*calling AriMa'Sissy3*_**

**"Ari, what do you want? Can't you see I'm currently picking what outfit should I wear today?" **I complain on the line.

**"Sorry to hear your serious crisis but let me remind you today is the duel between you and Lizzyboo" **She answers with her sarcastic voice.

**"I almost forgot about that but whatevs. I'm sure I'm going to win"** I replied as I wear my cute pink skirt.

**"1 word: Ego. Toodles!" **Ariana hangs up.

Why I'm right, right? I'm Victoria Jones and seriously Victoria Jones gets everything she want. I'll do everything to get Mr. CutiePatootie Avan to be MINE.

**"Hey, YOU! Did you saw my other suitcase?" **My brother interrupt my thoughts without any warning.

**"Why would I even waste time looking for it? And F.Y.I. My name is Victoria and not 'Hey You!'" **I rolled my eyes.

**"Tss. You're such a spoiled brat" **Logan exclaimed as he close my door with full force.

Can my brother disappear forever? I wouldn't mind, I swear. I kept on wishing that his bedroom will be suck by the ground and he will be crushed to death. Oh my! I love my evil thoughts. _*__**smirks***_

(**_Sherwood High)_**

I walk to the school grounds and saw my three gorgeous besties waiting for me.

**"You're late, as always!" **Erin complains as she keep her attention on her iPhone.

**"Well, Good Morning to you too Ms. Bad Mood. Tss." **I spat back.

**"Just shut up, kay? We're here for a mission. So girls, listen up!" **Ariana circle us together and gave us her not-so-innocent-smile.

**"Just cut to the chase, please?" **Liz replied and I mouthed 'show off'.

**"We all know you both like Avan so we ended up by giving you a challenge. We want that both of you will act unconscious and whoever Avan the Hottie saves with the use of mouth-to-mouth reseci- or whatever you call it wins! Deal?" **Ariana looks at us with a not-so-trusting-look-ish.

"**You want us to look like pathetic losers? Uh-uh. No way!" **I complain as fast as I can.

**"I'll do it. Since when did you become a chicken? Are you afraid to meet your failure?" **Lizzy said with her not-so-famous-smirk.

**"I just took pity on you actually. I don't know what will happen to you or how will you feel when you lose. I was just being an angle but since you insist I'll do it. Game on sister!" **I replied and gave her one of my playful smiles.

She wants to challenge me? Then let the mini-games begin.

**Avan Jogia's Point Of View.**

Hey, wazzup? I'm Avan Jogia and you probably know me because I'm you know awesome. I'm not trying to boast but it's true. Okay, let me introduce myself properly. Actually I'm a nice jock but I'm somehow stubborn when it comes to those annoying ladies who keep on stalking me. That's all I got, I think.

I'm currently scanning that halls looking for this gorgeous chic named Victoria. Damn, that girl got some insane cheekbones.

Back to the story, while I'm walking down the halls and every girl is drooling on me **_*smirks*_** I spotted Victoria and her pretty friend Liz lying on the floor unconscious.

**"What the hell happened here?" ** I asked the red headed girl named Ariana. I know her because Victoria and her bestfriends are considered here as the QG4 a.k.a Queen of Gorgeousness Four.

**"They both fell unconscious. You gotta save even one of them, please?" **Ariana pleaded.

**"But how will I?"** I asked dumbfounded.

**"By giving them those mouth-to-mouth reseci—or whatever you call it." ** She pleaded once again but this time with an irritated face.

But who should I choose? I look at both of them then my lips instantly led me to Victoria's lips and I just grabbed her and kiss her.

Victoria suddenly opened her eyes then pulls away. **"Thank you for-" **I shut her up by kissing her again.

As I look to my side I saw Liz standing up aggressively. I thought she was unconscious. Oh well, girls are weird at times.

**Victoria Jones's Point of View**

Told ya I'm goint to win. **_*smirks*_**

**"So I guess Victoria won. You must back off now Liz because Vic got dibs!"** Erin explained. This is why I love my Erin babes. ^^

**"Yeah. I know my limits" **Liz murmured.

**"No hard feelings Lizzyboo?"** I open my arms for a hug.

She gladly accept it and hugged me back. **"So what happen after you two kiss or should I say eat each others faces?" **She added then laughed.

**"We're now an official item. It's probably fast but whatever. I like him and he likes me eeeep!" **I squealed.

**"It's right to say that Vavan is currently on the trends right now" **Ari giggled.

**"Yup. Ikr, Vavan is such a cute name. I'm officially his girlfriend." **I hugged them all. I never felt this happy before.

I'm lucky and everything falls into place for me. ^.^

**Logan Jones's Point Of View.**

It's Sunday today and I don't even know why Vicky went to school. Maybe they have a program... why do I even care?

I got some news actually. Our grandmother called and told me something. I can't reveal it for now because I want it to be a surprise. ;)

**_*calling TJ*_**

Why? **"Bro, wazzup?"** I asked him as I throw myself into the bed.

**"Dude, I just got a girlfriend and she's totally the perfect catch" **He answers. I feel his smile on the other line.

**"You're starting to sound gay dude! *laughs* Is this one of your toys again?" **I asks.

**"I'm a good lad so nope" **He replied.

**"Good to know" **I answered then hang up. TJ sounds pretty inlove. Our lover boy is growing up. Ha-Ha.

But why do I have this bad feeling? .

* * *

A/N:

Can you please spread this? & comment down below about what you think? It'll help alot though. I know this is not a VAVAN/BORI story but please cooperate with me. :)


End file.
